


Ithilien

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Frodo are honored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ithilien

Frodo sat on the bed. They'd only been in Ithilien for a few days. His bones ached with weariness and his feet were cut and sore.

Sam entered and walked slowly to him, carrying a cup of tea.

"Some men of Gondor wish to greet you," he said softly. "They wish to honor the Ringbearer."

Frodo took the cup and stroked Sam's cheek. He insisted he be allowed to wait upon Frodo though his own feet were black and blue.

"I'm happy to meet them," Frodo said. "But there's more than one Ringbearer to honor." He took Sam's hand. "Come."


End file.
